To have a Home
by lewarblers
Summary: Blaine's thoughts put to the song 'To have a Home' by StarkidPotter as he walked around his new school, Hogwarts. He meet's new exciting friends and gets put into his house!  Glee/HarryPotter/Daltonverse/StarkidPotter.


"Home, I've heard the word before."

Blaine looked up at his new school, the ancient castle with a strong withhold of magic. The building surrounded in forest area towered over Blaine with its turrets and stone walls.

Blaine took a step forward through the entrance courtyard a square box with a protected archway which also held lines going off, looking like some sort of a labyrinth.

"But it' never meant much more than just a thing I've never had." Blaine ignored the also new passing students as they rushed passed him to somewhere known as a 'Grand hall'

"A place, they say, hey know your place."

Blaine carried on walking forward, noticing a trio of boys watching him from afar; they all held disgusting looks upon their faces as if they were judging him. One was short with blonde hair, one was exceptionally tall and another wore a cap. They were all in the same year, starting new yet there was a powerful glint in the blondes eyes, like he knew Blaine, knew his weakness and what made him crumble.

"But I never had a place to even go, or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there."

Following the herd of his year from the yard into a hallway, two doors held in the wall in front of him, the stone wall around it holding what seemed like a hundred nails from where past pictures or signs may have stood.

"I'm laughing; it's hard to hide a smile."

Blaine looked around the hard, a sound of laughter echoing out as he saw two identical twins whiz brightly coloured sparks in the air, making figures appear and dance. The colours illuminated their smiling pale faces as their bright blonde hair shone above them.

"My god it's been a while that I have had a reason too."

Blaine could feel himself adjusting to this new place well; the castle view was enchanting and mesmerizing. He couldn't believe he was going to be here for the next few years of his life, a place to study magic and learn everything about himself and the wizarding world.

"To think, It's been here all along, somewhere to belong and reason, a something to believe in."

Blaine could feel it, the whole year bussing with excitement as a professor stepped forward before them, silencing them all in a stern voice.

Her aging wrinkles held years of laughter, her eyes shining as she scanned over them all noting their anticipation. Looking around the rather interesting hallway as the professor started her speech Blaine felt cold finger brushed over his own.

It was Kurt's.

A porcelain boy Blaine had had the pleasure of meeting upon the train ride to Hogwarts. He was a pretty boy, his blue eyes would sparkle as she told Blaine about fashion and singing, Blaine taking in the babbling boy's information noticed his face glowed, a angelic feel from the elegant boy.

He entwined their fingers together, it was like he was pushing a boundary, he and Kurt's first meeting today lead them to hold hands for most of the train ride there, he felt comfortable in doing so, and he felt safe.

"I finally found it, a place where I'm wanted."

Blaine tuned back into the woman's speech, picking up on one word in particular, home.

"This must be how it feels, to have a home."

Blaine's body rushed with thoughts and emotions, he pictured all the silent dinners, all the judging looks from his parents if he put a foot out of line. That wasn't a home that was a prison.

No one accepted him there and understood how he felt, they just sunned him aside and left him to try and fight his own way through the world, which was good. But not enough.

"I used to dream about it, but never scheme or counted on fantasies or wished it breaks a man to see what he misses."

Blaine would think back to the nights left in his room alone, after receiving a beating or being shouted at for something as small as thing.

"I'd pray, for a better life, a better day."

He could feel a lump form in the back of his throat, tears pricking his eyes yet not falling. He knew he wanted here, he could just tell. This was somewhere he could feel safe, somewhere that could protect from the entire backlash from his father, all the terror and bullying he faced back in Privet Drive.

"But I never thought that it'd come true, It's finally here and I don't know what to do, and I'm crying not to cry."

"This must be how it feels, to have home."

The old professor had opened the doors to a grand hall, light reflecting off everything as the group looked up awestruck. The view was spectacular, everything glinting and shining just like the eyes of an old teacher that stood at the back of the hall on a long table, a long white beard and a small smile fixed on his face as he welcomed the new school year.

The majestic room held four long tabled, jammed pack with students all wearing different colour ties from what Blaine could make out.

Taking small steps forward in the herd of gasping students Blaine kept his hands clasped upon Kurt's, their palms squeezing against each other as they looked around at the dazzling sight.

Up above a navy coloured ceiling held white floating clouds and twinkling stars. As if on cue as Blaine started to question the beautiful sky sight before him he heard Kurt's whispering voice ghost over his ear, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it 'Hogwarts: A History.'"

Walking down the long hall Blaine noted in more details, how the candles in the room seemed to float in mid air as everyone in the hall inspected the new year group, a gathering of ghosts in the corner of the hall stood discussing the group which seemed to freak Blaine out a little.

"I finally made it, I have hoped and I have waited."

As the group collected at the bottom of the step the professor stepped forward once more with a 4 legged stool and a worn out battered hat.

Blaine looked to the side of him to catch a glimpse of Kurt; excitement seemed to brew in his eyes which caused Blaine to smile.

"And for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone."

Everything started at once, the professor's voice broke through the anxious silence, she started to call out names as she said she would do by the doors, something about being sorted.

Blaine's heart started to beat louder and louder inside his ears, all the blood rushed to his face as his whole body flushed red. He was so excited yet nervous; when was his name going to be called?

And then he heard it, that sparkly eyes professor called out his name, his name.

"My heart starts to heal."

Taking two steps forward Blaine propped his small body frame upon the chain, his face still burning scarlet under the candle lights and the intense stare he was receiving from one table, judging him without the slightest knowledge of who he is.

Yet the others seem to give him a soft look, a smile in all of their eyes as they took in his presence and welcomed him into their school.

"To know this is real, this is how it must feel."

Blaine felt the hat upon his head, his heart stopping for a brief moment as his finger idly played in his lap, missing the warmth and comfort that was left by Kurt.

Then he heard a cry, the sorting hats words shook him to the core. Not even words could describe how Blaine felt as the whole hall burst into cheers, applauding for him.

"To have a home!"

"Gryffindor!"


End file.
